Equity
Intro: As a relatively new Guild, its history is consequently sparse. However, its formation was born out of frustration with the way in which some other guilds were run and the unacceptable behavior of a minority of their members. In creating Equity Guild, as the name implies, we hope to bring some semblance of order and equitability to its members, with a few simple rules to ensure that everyone is treated equally. Whether this format works will be up to the Equity Guild Members themselves. Therefore, constructive feedback, ideas and suggestions for the Guild’s improvement in these early days, is welcomed. A private message or email to the Leader or one of the officers is all that is necessary for matters to be discussed at the highest level within the Guild and, if deemed feasible and fair to all, any suggested improvement will be implemented. Definition: Equity ekwiti n justice, fairness, correction of law when too severe or defective; system of justice existing side by side with and supplementing Common Law. Expectations: The primary objects of the Guild members are to be a friendly, hard-working group, loyal to the Guild and their fellow members. With this in mind, the Guild level should be progressed as quickly as possible, so that any perc placed by members in future should have the best possible chance of defending itself, with the help of defending members of course. Remember, ANY MEMBER can defend an attacked perc. Ranking system: Rank Requirements To Join Minimum level of 20 Approval Level 20+ and 1-499XP to Guild Apprentice Level 20+ and 500-2999XP to Guild Guard Level 30+ and 3000-6999XP to Guild Reservist Level 40+ and 7000-11,999XP to Guild Protector Level 50+ and 12,000-15999XP to Guild Treasurer Level 60+ and 16,000XP to Guild Officer Chosen by Leader at his sole discretion Rights: Rank Boosts Rights Invite Banish Alter XP Manage Ranks Place Collector Take Items Approval Apprentice X Guard X X Reservist X X X Protector X X X X Treasurer X X X X Officer X X X X X Leader X X X X X X X X The guild rules: There will be no offensive or obscene language used by anyone in Guild chat. Offenders may be warned initially, but if their bad language persists, or their behaviour is considered unacceptable, they may be made the subject of the banishing rule below. In general play, a minimum donation of 5% from each member is expected, but higher percentages are essential to raise the Guild’s level. Whilst this is at the individual member’s discretion, a higher percentage, particularly in these early days, would be appreciated. Banishing can only be carried out by the Leader. If it is felt by members that someone should be banished, they should pm the leader with the member’s name and the reason felt for banishing that individual. General Game Play In general play, a minimum donation of 5% from each member is expected, but higher percentages are essential to raise the Guild’s level. Whilst this is at the individual member’s discretion, a higher percentage, particularly in these early days, would be appreciated. Recruitments The minimum entry level for Guild membership has, for the moment, been set at 20+ to encourage new members. As Guild membership increases, this may be raised to 30+. Whatever the official level is set at will be the absolute minimum level for recruiting new members. People with less than the required minimum will be removed from the guild immediately. Therefore, when inviting new membership, please ensure that the prospective member’s level is sufficient BEFORE inviting them. This is a mixed alignment Guild, meaning ALL P2P, (Pay to Play), Dofus members are welcome, regardless of personal alignment, whether pre-selected, or selected subsequently. The restriction of having P2P members only is simply because much of the Guild’s Activities will be in areas inaccessible to F2P, (Free to Play), members. Contact people: These are the people you would like to join Equity Guild: * T-O-M-P - mailto:tom@equityguild.tk * AceOfHits - mailto:ace@equityguild.tk Complaints: Member’s complaints on matters other than banning should be made to the T-O-M-P or AceOfHits(Deputy Leader). Complaints made directly to Officers, together with such action as the Officer has taken with regard to the complaint, should be reported to the Leader by the Officer as soon as practicable. If it is felt necessary to make a complaint about the way the Guild is being run, please also submit your idea of a possible solution. Remember, it is often easy to complain about a perceived problem, but not so easy to resolve it to the satisfaction of the majority.